Sleepwalker
by Nagisa Way Leto
Summary: Nagisa Natalie Way, una perfecta estudiante, que sufre de maltratos constantes por parte de todos conoce a una futura estrella de rock que cambiara su vida.    Alterna a esta historia publicare supernatural, la contraparte narrada por Nagisa


Sleepwalker.

Capitulo uno:

¿Cómo asumir la triste realidad? ¿Cómo odiar a alguien a quien amas? ¿Cómo sobrellevar el delicioso odio? No lo se. Nunca lo sabré.

Nunca asimilare las cosas que me llevaron a este punto, la locura.

Nagisa Natalie Sturm, perfecta estudiante a la que todos pasan a llevar, solo por que ella les recibe con una falsa sonrisa que repercute en sus ojos, sus ojos inexpresivos, la practica hace al maestro, dicen.

¡ES UNA IDIOTA! ¡ES UNA MALDITA IDIOTA! ¡SOY UNA MALDITA ESTUPIDA!

Con las piernas desechas y un incomodo ardor en la garganta me desplomo en el sólido piso de cemento. Mi orgullo y dignidad se derrumban asi como lo hace mi sensatez. La espesa nieve arremete contra mis mejillas palidas. Las lagrimas comienzan a desprenderse de mis hinchados ojos, la pequeña bolsa en la que guardo ropa se separa de mis manos y acto seguido termino de desplomarme en el cemento.

Soledad.

La gente me mira con lastima. La espesura de la noche me consume asi como consume mi cordura. Limpio mis lágrimas con fervor y fuerza, mis manos queman, mi cara duele.

Nada podria empeorar mi situacion. Esperen si… algo lo puede hacer.

Unas risas crueles, crudas resuenan a mi espalda. Les miro con inexpresividad, les sonrio de vuelta y recojo mi bolsa, a la busqueda de un mejor lugar para pasar la noche. La noche del 26 de Diciembre.

(Jared's pov)

-¡25 años, Leto! ¡Felicidades!

Con una sonrisa ausente le agradezco sus gestos.

-Gracias, Shannon.

-Solo espera a ver tu regalo, Jay.

-Creeme, nada me haria mas feliz, Shannie – Comente haciendo una mueca.

Miento, algo me haria mas feliz. Estar solo. Pero el es mi hermano, no puedo ser descortes con el luego de todo lo que hacia por mi, cosas innecesarias, por cierto.

-No es necesario que finjas, Jared, puedes salir si quieres – comento serio.

Es mi hermano, me conoce.

-Gracias, Shannon.

-Mañana veras tu regalo, no te escaparas de eso.

Me rei socarronamente y atravese la sala de estar rapidamente, mirando por ultima vez a Shannon.

-Regresa temprano.

-Si, mama.

La nieve era realmente cruel esa noche. A tal punto de que mis dedos estaban rojos apenas termine de salir de la casa. Vestia unos jeans negros, una camiseta blanca, acompañada de mi abrigo negro, Sin mis infaltables zapatillas.

Era un paisaje realmente calmo. Excepto por la chica tambaleante que recorria las calles. Una drogadicta de seguro. Se tambaleo y finalmente cayo al frio piso llorando.

Su cabello castaño largo se balanceo sobre su cara suavemente mientras secaba sus lagrimas con ira. Unas chicas que pasaban por el lugar la miran con malicia y comienzan a reirse de ella. Ella les mira inexpresiva y recoge una bolsa de plastico en la que de seguro traia ropa. La observe con cuidado mientras se paraba, las chica de antes le habian metido una zancadilla y la chica nuevamente fue a dar al piso. Esta vez no las miro inexpresivamente, sino que con una rapidez increible sujeto a una de ellas por el cabello, una rubia alta que fue a dar al piso, esta forcegeo un poco pero no podia con la chica, y sus 'Buenas' amigas huyeron en direccion opuesta a la chica.

-Menudas amigas las que te gastas – Comentó sin emocion – no veran como te matare – dijo esta vez con morbosa maldad, no me lo podia creer, su voz era tan dulce, tan infaltil, de hecho ella parecia una niña de 12 años, pero por su forma de hablar, debia tener unos 16.

-¡No! ¡Por favor! Solo tengo 17 años, te dare lo que quieras, por favor – rogaba la otra chica.

-Me dan lastima las personas como tu – escupio con ira – no te hare nada, solo desaparece de mi vista.

-S-s-Si – titubeo la rubia.

Sin pensarlo cruze los brazos sobre mi pecho. Era tan… excitante ver a una chica asi. Aunque mi teoria de que fuese una drogadicta seguia presente. La chica nuevamente fue a dar al suelo de frente, sin pensarlo dos veces corri hacia ella, estaba tan delgada, tan palida… pero eso no le quitaba su innegable belleza natural. Sollozo algo inaudible y luego se giro sobre si, mirandome directo a los ojos, para luego cerrarlos y quedarse completamente quieta


End file.
